So simple, yet so good
by sandiiitos96
Summary: A short sequel to the story "Stay with me" pairings robin and zoro


Hy guys! It's been quite a while since I have written anything. Mostly because I wasn't sure what to write now. But after some thinking, I decided to write a short sequel to "Stay with me" It will give you an outlook of how robin's and zoro's lives have been so far and a little bit of their daily days. Oh and this sequel will be 9 years after the whole "Stay with me" story, so that means zoro and robin now are 18. As always, hope you will like it.

So simple, yet so good.

"Come on brats, you all can do better than that!"

"But we are doing our best": the kids shouted at their young master, owner of the dojo club.

Their master only raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing that his students were doing their best as they claimed.

"So those half-ass swings you are making are the best you could possibly do? Don't make me laugh. I trained you better than that. If you want your swings to be really powerful, you have to put your whole body into that swing. Only arm strength ain't going to cut it! "

Kids: "But these swords you are giving us are nothing like the usual shinai(Japanese swords for kendo)other dojo clubs use. These are much heavier, it's hard to even hold the god damn thing in the hands, not even mentioning to swing it around." Kids kept complaining.

That left their master a little bit disappointed, but he already had a plan how to fire them up a bit. He looked at his group of students and thought to himself which one of them he should call out. He kept looking at the group until his eyes stopped at a certain boy.

"Kirito": young master called.

Young boy with black spiky hair, blue sharp eyes, small pointy noise, quite tall for his age, face and hands covered with slight bruises looked up at his sensei.

Kirito:"Yes sensei?"

"Come over here, I want you to do something"

Not knowing what to expect, he slowly walked to his sensei until he was right next to him.

"Good, now take this sword I am holding in my hand"

Kirito looked up at the sword his sensei was giving to him and recognized that it was one the practice swords his master was using in daily training routines. Kirito held his hands up and slowly wrapped his fingers around the swords hilt. He was ready to take the sword but….the moment his sensei loosened his grip around it, sword just easily fell out of kirito's hands and hit the ground.

"How much did that thing weight?" kirito thought to himself. But judging from the fact that he couldn't even hold it for the second, and from the noise it made than hitting the ground he was sure about one thing. A lot.

"I don't remember saying to drop it'': young master said while not really surprised by the fact that kirito couldn't hold the sword, not even for the second. After all, it was the heaviest training sword he ever used.

"oh I am sorry": kirito responded. He bent down to pick up the sword but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pick the thing up. He couldn't even lift one side of the sword, not even for a millimeter.

"God dammit, why can't I pick it up. No…I can't even lift one side of it, not even a little bit." Kirito just felt frustrated.

"Don't be so mad about it. From the very beginning I knew this sword would be too much for you." His sensei comforted him. He when wanted to pick the sword himself but kirito pushed his hand aside.

"No please, just…let me try so more." Kirito just didn't want to give up yet. He wanted to show to his sensei that he was strong enough to pick the sword up himself.

'kirito…"his master insisted.

"Please…just give me a bit more time and I will do it, I know I will."

While his sensei knew that kirito wouldn't be able to do it, heck even he himself wouldn't be able to do it at kirito's age, he didn't want to crush the kids determination so he gave him a little bit more time.

Kirito struggled for good 15 minutes but with no result. It was impossible, no matter how much he tried to do it, he just couldn't lift the damn thing up, not even one side of it.

"Okay kirito, I think it's enough."

"NO!" he shouted back. "just a bit more, a bit more…"

"kirito…."

"Please sensei.."

"Kirito"

"Just a bit more…"

"KIRITO" this time his sensei almost shouted.

"Fine…": kirito said with low voice.

Very disappointed with himself, he allowed his master to pick the sword up. After that Kirito went back to his place, head low, his fists clenched tightly.

"okay brats, now watch" their sensei demanded his students attention. Everyone was now looking at their young master eager to see what he would show to them. Seeing that he had full attention, their sensei started to swing his sword around. Everyone just looked amazed at their master as he masterfully swinged his weapon around with one hand. It looked so easy, as if he was swinging some butter knife. Students could barely see the sword. That's just how fast their sensei was swinging it around.

"See brats, now that's how it is done. While of course you can say thing like "but sensei, you are older than us so it's only natural that you are much stronger" I want to tell you one thing, at your age, I could swing those swords I am giving you pretty damn good. Much better than you to say the least. But…before continuing his speech their master showed his trademark smirk and with a mocking voice said: "with a girly arms like you all have, I guess it's only natural that you can't do it."

Needless to say that after that, all of the students were clearly pissed off. Sure, their sensei was a lot better than they there, but to be mocked like that, it was just too much.

"Girly arms…girly arms my ass. Just you watch sensei, you won't be able to say those words for much longer." Student said, not just for show, but clearly meaning those words.

"Well be my guest" their master responded, still mocking them.

Hearing that, students were even more fired up, and soon started to practice, and this time, with much more determination than before. While still struggling, they showed a much better swings than before. Faster, and with more weight behind them to say it simply.

"Worked like a charm" sensei thought.

He looked at his group some more but soon noticed that kirito, even if practicing, didn't look nearly as lively as other students.

"Looks like he is still bothered by it" he thought to himself. Wanting to help his student he walked to kirito.

"Why so gloomy kid?"

Kirito raised his head to meet his sensei's eyes but soon looked away and barely under his nose mumbled: "Nothing"

"You know it's no big deal that you couldn't lift my sword."

"It is….i mean…I couldn't even lift one side of it, not even a little bit"

"Kid, show me some excellent swings, and it will be much more impressing than lifting some sword."

Kirito looked up at his sensei, and with new hope in his voice he asked: "Really?"

"Of course kid"

"Okey…just watch me sensei, I will show you the best swings you have ever seen"

"ha ha, well I doubt that, but you can at least try"

Hearing that, kirito was on his knees, gloomy cloud over his head and with low voice saying:" So you say that I am no good to be a swordsman…"

" I never said that kid"

Split second later kirito was back on his feet all determined: "okey, I am all fired up"

"You are kind of strange you know that"

….split second later and kirito was back in his negative mode: "I think I was a natures mistake"

"the hell kid…how can you change the mood so quickly. Anyway, don't let what someone say's get you so easy…."

Happy mode back" okey, I will show you how determined I can be"

"because if you will, it will only show you how weak you are at heart"

"I think it was a mistake for me to be born"

"Kid…what did I tell you earlier?"

"Okey, I can do this, just you watch me sensei."

"you really are an interesting one…"

With a cloud over his head but still standing on his feet…because not knowing to go ever in his happy mode or negative one kirito asked if his sensei meant it in good way.

"ahh…good way..good way kid"

"okey this is the happiest day in my life"

"listen kid….you can't just let small thing like these to get you so hard. I mean, without failing, you won't be able to achieve greater things. Before you achieve your dreams….you will have to go through a lots of hardships. You will fail time, after time, over and over again. But…after every time you will fail, you will get stronger than before and you will be able to try again..this time, getting further than before. And so, failing over and over again, but getting stronger in the same time…slowly, but surely you will be able to achieve great things in life kid.

Kirito looked at his sensei, listening to every word he says started to wonder about one thing:"Sensei, have you ever failed to do something?"

"You know what….just call me Zoro, and" before continuing he placed his palm on kirito's head:" yes, yes I have. I couldn't even count how many times I failed than my mother trained me. And even now, I still fail to do a lot of things the first time I try. But you see…I don't get worked up over it, because I know that later…..i will be able to do them if I just try again. Oh and let me say it again, don't you get so gloomy and stressed about things others say about you. Let them mind their own business."

"I don't get stressed about things other say about me….it's just….it's than you say something I get really stressed or happy." : kirito said with slight hesitation.

"than…."zoro rubbed kirito's head a bit" Don't get so stressed about things I say either, okey kid?"

With a bright smile all kirito said was: "hmm"

Zoro: "okey, than you better start practicing, because I suppose you didn't say you would show me the best swings I have ever seen just for the show right?

With a new hot and strong determination kirito was ready to prove that he wasn't talking type, but was an action type: " just you watch sen…I mean zoro san. I won't back away, not easily at least.

" than you better practice hard today, because tomorrow, I want to see those best swings ever. And let me warn you, I am not easily impressed."

Hearing that, kirito pointed the sharp point of the blade to zoro and with a sharp look and strong voice said: "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Now that's the right attitude": zoro quietly said to himself. After that they parted their ways with a single hand wave, both looking forward to tomorrow.

Yea, during these years zoro established his own dojo club. Even if zoro was really harsh with his training, kids didn't mind it too much, because they felt proud to themselves after every day they spend at zoro's club. You could say it gave them lots of confidence about themselves because if you could withstand zoro's training, you knew you could kick some serious ass. Young age or not, it didn't matter. But of course because of the harsh condition they had to go through, not so many people went to zoro's club. Only the most determined ones could withstand the brutal training for 5 straight days, then getting 2 days to rest and repeat it all over again. Out of 700 hundred people who lived on the island, only 35 people went to zoro's club. 20 of them there from age 8-12. And 15 there above 18. And so zoro separated these 2 groups and trained them on different times a day. But if you thought that it was hard for children,…..than you better prepare your sorry ass as best as you could, because than zoro trained older group he didn't fuck around..oh no…if you wanted to train with adult group than you had to be prepared for a living hell. No excuses, no whining, just hard work day after day. But even though zoro was harsh with his training, almost everyone knew he had a soft side too. Like for today, he sometimes encouraged his students and helped them to be the best they could be. And even if he didn't show it too much…..he truly cared about his students. Especially for the younger ones. He would help them in many kinds of trouble. And besides that, he knew he was like a role model to them, and he even sometimes catched himself feeling proud about the fact that his students were looking up to him, and was feeling a little strange sensation than ever he would hear them say: "our sensei is so awesome. I definitely want to be such a brave and strong swordsman than I grew up." Even the only three girls who went to zoro's club there looking up to him. Life…was good. Zoro enjoyed the time he spent with his students. But not only that made him happy. On this island, which was called "Place only god knows about" for the reason not many people knew of this island existence, he had a very good rival, an another powerful swordsman "Joseph". While the guy sometimes just pissed off zoro, he couldn't deny the man's natural talent and his hard work. And besides that, joseph had good contracts with good swordsman all over the world. And he and zoro sometimes organized swordsman tournaments on the island. The swordsman who came to challenge these two were good, very good. Even zoro had lots of trouble winning sometimes, but he always did nonetheless. But as mentioned earlier joseph was the toughest challenge. While zoro always did won, it always was with such minimum gap that one more slight push from joseph side and he would be victorious. But it was exactly because of the tough challenge zoro had to face many times, he was so happy that he ended up on the" place only god knows about" And besides the fact that joseph made zoro angry quite a few times, zoro had a lots of respect for the guy, and they were actually very good friends. But….none of that could come close to the biggest reason zoro was so happy about his life. Robin….his dark haired beauty. While his days were occupied with training and sparring and maybe some other stuff, his evenings and nights were the time he would spend with his love. It was with robin than he really softened. The zoro who was training and trained and zoro who was with robin were very different. Yea…the time he would look most forward to, would always be those moments than he could look at his lovers beautiful smile which even up for this day made a strange yet very good feeling in his heart, it was those moments he could finally touch her beautiful goddess like silky skin with his rough fingers, it was moments like those than he would press her against his muscular chest, lift her head a bit, look into those beautiful, dark eyes which literally sucked him in. It was for those moments than he would press his nose against her beautiful neck and inhale her scent into his lungs which he loved so much. And then finally press his a little bit rough lips against her soft and tender ones. It was for those moments zoro could finally see her, touch her, smell her and taste her zoro was most looking forward to.

On the other side of island.

"Robin san, look what I made." Little girl said holding up a drawing.

Robin looked at the little girl and then at the picture. " So beautiful" she said while smiling gently. Little girl couldn't help but to smile back. "thank you" she added to her bright smile.

"So I would assume that tall women is me, and those little kids are you and your classmates."

"Hmm" little girl slightly nodded, definitely happy that her teacher could understand what exactly she draw.

"I think we should place this on the wall don't you think Emily": Robin said while gently caressing the little girls head, much to her pleasure.

"I think so too": Emily responded.

"So, Emily, there should we put this?"

Emily looked around for a bit but quickly decided the right spot "There!"

She pointed with her small finger. Robin looked at the spot.

"Near my desk I see, can I ask why?"

"So you could always see this picture and think of us than you sit there" she happily responded.

Hearing that, robin lifted the girl up end gently pressed her against her chest and then gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "You are just too sweet Emily" Robin added.

Emily felt even more happy hearing that. "Thank you robin san" little girl said while hopping up and down in robin's arms.

"Hey don't move Emily that much or I could accidently drop you"

"No, you won't" Emily calmly responded.

"Well, how can you be so sure about that?" robin asked.

"Because robin san would never let any of her students to get hurt, NEVER," little girl said clearly believing into her words.

Robin couldn't help but to place yet an another kiss, only this time on Emily's forehead.

"You really are too sweet Emily." She quietly added.

After placing the drawing on the wall, robin started the math lesson.

"Okey children, take your seats, get your notebooks and pencils out because math lesson is about to start."

"okey robin san" everyone responded.

Every child was looking forward to the lesson, even those who weren't maybe all that good at math. It was the fact they could spend more time with robin which made every kid happy.

"Okay children, I want you to write these down and solve them into your notebooks." Robin explained.

(500+342)*3

560/10+470/2+324+456

435/5+435-324-32

434*5+560/8+324

1024/2-325

786*3-(546-34)*2

444-111+222-111+666-333

2323*23432+234324*23432423/4344353*234234324234/43543543543*235435345435*0

987-876+111+222+333

654+123+432-(1000/10)

"These are quite hard robin san" children said.

"I know, but I believe you can solve these right?" robin asked

Some responded with clear "yes" while some said "maybe" and there were a few who simply said they would do their best. But nonetheless everyone was positive they could solve these more or less.

"Good, than by the end of the lesson hand me your notebooks so I could check if you got it right."

Well for 8 to 10 year old children these really might be difficult to solve but the thing is, robin's students were quite smart. Or at least robin made them smart. Everyone listened to robin, and tried their best at the lessons. Rarely did robin had any kind of difficulty with any of the students. Sure there were a few conflicts but they were solved quickly and peacefully. Robin really was a great teacher, she had a knack for teaching. And that was probably because robin had that caring mothers aura about her. Students simply loved her and adored her. But…just like with zoro, robin's lessons there very hard, especially for the older group robin taught. But much like with zoro, students didn't mind that. They actually enjoyed solving harder question and puzzles and stuff to that matter. Because they would feel good about it afterwards. They would feel like genius. And yet again, just like in zoro's case, students looked up to robin. She was their role model. Even the toughest boys secretly adored robin. The way robin and zoro interacted with students was so different, yet the result was almost the same. Zoro's tough love and robin's tender one. From afar they might look very different and unmatchable….but if you will look really closely you will notice, that their actually almost the same thing.

"Okay students, the time is up, hand over your notebooks": robin said.

"Okay": everyone responded.

And so robin checked notebook after notebook, and much to her pleasure, there was almost nothing for her to correct. Even the students who had before big problems and dislike for the math, had almost everything correct. And so robin continued to checked notebook after notebook, until a certain boy came to her way.

"Okay, please give me your notebook so I could correct your mistakes if you have any." Robin kindly asked.

The boy handed his notebook to robin but afterwards offered something more.

"This is for you" the boy happily said.

Robin looked at the thing the boy was giving to her and soon noticed it was a letter.

"Just don't open it yet" the boy begged.

"Okay" Robin kindly responded.

Soon after she was finished checking everyone's notebooks, and with that, every child went home, well everyone except for the little guy who was waiting for robin so she could finally open his letter.

"Please, open it"

Robin did as he asked, and not that much to her surprise, it was a love letter. With a little bit sluggish handwriting there was written:" Beautiful and bright as the sun, kind and caring as grandmother, then I look up at you I smile. Love you Robin san"

"So what do you think?" the boy was eager to know.

"it's very sweet, I like it" robin responded.

"Really!?" the little boy was so glad to hear it.

"But, you see….i already have a man who already has my heart for many years, and will continue to have for many more"

With a little bit disappointed look he said:" yea I know, but I still wanted to try anyway"

Hearing that, robin bent down and gently kissed the little guys forehead. "But you know what, you will always have that little special place in my heart" she gently added.

Hearing that, the little guy was more than pleased with the result of his courageous letter. With a big bright smile, boy went to his home.

Meanwhile robin stayed in the classroom for bit. It wasn't the first love letter she had received from her students. Almost every little guy had a crush on their teacher. But most of them knew that robin had that special man already, so it was like their little secret. And spending their time with her while being at school was more than enough for them. Soon robin's thoughts there possessed with zoro only, so she quickly packed her stuff and went home, so she could finally meet up with him.

30 minutes later.

Zoro was finally at his home.

He opened the door and entered the house. It didn't take much time before he could smell something good out of the kitchen. With a smirk in his lips he entered the kitchen and much to his liking saw that his dark haired beauty was making something delicious. But….it wasn't the food he was so much interested in. He slowly approached his love and as soon as he could wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Making something delicious eh?" he said while truly not much interested in the food.

"Yes I am" robin simply replied. "Want to know what it is?" she asked, even if she already knew the answer.

Zoro with one arm brushed her hair away so he could have a better access to her neck and inhaled her scent into his nostrils all the way to his lungs, and only after a minute or so said " not really"

"I was more….:But before he continued, he kissed robins neck, than with his tongue, licked the side of her neck all the they to her ear, than kissed it again, after that he again slid his tongue on the side of her neck, he continued this for a couple of times and only than was able to finish his sentence:" I was more interested in a certain women, with black beautiful hair." His voice now starting to fill with lust.

"but we…can't just waste the food…right.." robin had to struggle to say something without moaning.

Not really paying attention zoro turned robin around and with one arm slightly raised her head so he could lick her front side of the neck and he started to add a few gentle bites. Now robin couldn't help but to let a few moans escape her lips. The pleasure was just too much.

"Like a music to my ears" zoro thought to himself. He really liked than robin was making these kind of sounds. He wanted to continue his thing but felt as robin pushed him slightly back:" did you really thought I would let you to keep complete control" she said while adding a little sexy smile. After that she pressed her lips to his. She gently bit his lower lip, than his upper lip and then just simply kissed him. While both of them really enjoyed French kissing from time to time, there was just something special about their more simplistic way of kissing. It just…reminded them so much of their first kiss more than 9 years ago, so even if it was so simple, it felt so good.

Robin continued to kiss her man until she got her attention to his shirt. She slightly ripped it so she could see his chest. Then she slid her hands all over it, clearly enjoying just how muscular it was. After that she started to plant kisses all over it, slightly later, she started to mix kisses with licks. She soon noticed that zoro had a chair behind him so she roughly pushed him to it. And then comforted herself on his lap.

"getting a little bit rough" zoro said, while he honestly enjoyed then robin was getting a little bit wilder.

To that robin didn't even respond. She completely ripped his shirt off so she could finally have a full view of his upper body. Now looking at his muscular arms, chest and his ripped abs, made robin really hot inside. She couldn't help but to slid her hands all over his body.

"Liking what you see?" zoro said with low, teasing yet suggestive voice.

Even though robin knew that zoro already had his answer, she pressed her lips against his ear and with low, sexy tone whispered:" Of course…my swordsman san" Then she slowly slid her tongue all across his ear.

With that simple sentence she managed to send chills all over his body. It just felt so damn hot to hear her call him "her swordsman san"

Enjoying the way her man reacted to that she wanted to say some more. So she pressed her lips against his ear again and with the very same tone as before whispered:" maybe you could bring out your hidden sword and unleash some secret technic on me hmm"

After that she started to slid her finger across his crouch.

And….with that zoro reached his limit. He couldn't hold it anymore. His manhood was indeed like a steel sword which only pointed at the entrance to heaven.

He picked robin up the bridal style and with a serious voice said: "To the bed woman"

Robin looked at the man and giggled:" So are you really going to unleash some secret technic on me?"

Zoro looked at robin for some time but then bent down a bit so he could kiss her. After a 3 good minutes or so, he parted his lips with her and with his trademark smirk responded: "Sure Robin, and I even have a name for it….I will call it "Heavens thrust, 1000 years of joy."

Robin couldn't hold her laughter and let a few giggles escape, but shortly after she pressed her lips to his ear once again and with her sexy tone whispered:" I am looking forward to it…..my swordsman san."

And that's the end of that. Well if any of you will leave a review please let me know if you would like some more of this story. But of course like always, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
